Paradise Island
by DestinyDragons101
Summary: Pyral and her friends are chased to an island Pyral discovered about three months ago, where they relax and wait for their more... wild fans to settle down.


Pyral was enjoying a stroll through Cranial City when someone screamed her name. She turned, and saw a mass of people running towards her. She took off, and outpaced them as she ran through the city. She saw an alley, and dove into it. The stampede ran by her, and she and someone else gave a collective sigh in relief. She turned around in surprise to see Rupert, who had come from the other way. "Fans chase you too?" he asked her as she nodded. _We need a place of our own to hide at. Seriously, this is getting scary. We should probably run when getting there though, considering the fans and all. Have any ideas?_ He glanced around, then nodded. "Joe said the Barebones Grotto is still as empty as ever. Want to try there?" she shook her head, knowing it was still visited. _We can use the secret I found._ she grinned. For the past few weeks, Pyral, Joe, and Todd had been absoloutely estatic about something. She had left Pauleen and Rupert in the dark about what it was, and Todd would always say that it was a surprise. "Might not be a bad idea..." he admitted. Just then, someone screamed, "THERE THEY ARE!" startling them both. They look to see a male pointing down at them in the alley.

Rupert and Pyral both took off in the opposite direction from the fan, a large group of people on their heels. Pyral practically doubled in speed when she felt a hand brush her back. Rupert, sadly, couldn't catch up but they were nearing the edge of the island. Pyral didn't slow down, but threw out Lava and Starstreaker's medals. Rupert was almost grabbed by the fans when his feet suddenly left the ground. He looked up to see Starstreaker, Pyral's Nycto Ace, carrying him. He sighed in relief and then yelped as she flipped him onto her back with surprising speed and accuracy. Star was flying next to Lava, Pyral's Lugmos, as she swam along, carrying Pyral. "Where are we going?" He yelled to her. Starstreaker felt him stiffen as she used her telepathic powers to speak to him. **It's an island we discovered. By 'we' I mean Pyral and I discovered the place, so Joe let us use our idea for it. I'll let Pyral explain more when we get there.** Rupert looked over at Pyral, stunned. He had never been spoken to by a vivosaur. An island appeared on the distance, and Lava suddenly vanished.

When Rupert glanced back over, he saw both of them gone. "What?!" he managed to cry before Star suddenly zipped off at more than twice her original speed. They landed in a clearing to see Pyral lying along a tree branch eating fruit, and Lava resting under it. "So... what exactly is this place?" He asked, gazing around. _It's an island we found. Joe let us use it as a paradise for us alone. No fossil rocks, no battling, just peace. I plan on setting up massive tents so people can sleep with their vivosaurs. Infact, there's no limit on how many we send out. Todd loves it here, so expect him to visit soon._ She signed to him, eagerly throwing out three more medals. Her Zongazonga named King appeared, along with her Paki Leopard and U-raptor Sulfur.

King glanced around happily, then tapped Sulfur and ran off, starting a game of tag. Star was sitting on a branch watching it all, and Leopard was licking Rupert, who had been grounded by the golden Paki. Todd ran over from the thick foliage of the jungle, Pauleen on his heels. "We were chased here by fans." He explained, out of breath. _Same, we best spend some time here before going back. I don't want to be chased by fans so soon after the last rush._ Todd released his Barbaros, and laid down against it. "Wake me when we have to head back or there's food." He said, tilting his hat to cover his eyes and falling asleep instantly. Pyral suddenly tagged Todd a few minutes later before darting off into the underbrush, Todd screaming after her. He dashed off after her, leaving Rupert and Pauleen in the clearing. "Help me..." he groaned to Pauleen as Leopard dropped her weight on top of him. She simply laughed and started petting Leopard. "This is going to be a long day..." he sighed.


End file.
